


It Ends Like This.

by Eighth_Notes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Poetry, Spoilers, Unconventional Format, for the whole cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighth_Notes/pseuds/Eighth_Notes
Summary: The 16 students of the Killing School Semester, and the way their stories end.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	It Ends Like This.

_It ends like this._

So everyone hoped,

But it wasn’t an ending at all.

_It ends like this._

It’s what he thought would happen.

He never saw it fall.

_It ends like this._

That’s what she wanted, she was selfless,

So why did she have to be so selfish?

_It ends like this._

He knew that he’d give in to fate.

The fact he died was no mistake.

Was it?

_It ends like this._

She thought it would.

_ She _ fought for the greater good

And ran.

_It ends like this._

So it was done,

A problem solved for everyone.

Without the need or want to leave,

They all could just live peacefully.

She was wrong.

_It ends like this._

That isn’t right.

They didn’t think that she would die.

She said that it’s okay to cry,

It’s fine to live just loving life.

She’d never speak again.

_It ends like this._

He had a goal.

Death was just collateral.

Her desire to have friends...

He’d never reach it,

In the end.

_It ends like this._

She was sorry

And apologized.

Their lives were worth it

In her eyes.

That he knew,

She wasn’t surpri—

_It ends like this._

He knew that it was for the best.

With this, they’d all be put to rest,

And none of them would ever _have_ to know.

When he woke up that fateful day,

Another life was ripped away.

He forgot, yet still his friends forgave him.

_It ends like this._

It ends for him.

He knew that he would end up dead.

But still, he had a last resort to end it.

They were determined, and he would fight

To deceive the mastermind.

Their story ruined, out of spite.

For once, he had to _trust_ the truth to show.

_It ends like this._

But not for them.

He knew that he was out of time.

But even then, he knew that they could end it.

They were determined, he was right,

And he could find the mastermind.

With that belief, they’d see the light,

And in the end, he _willingly_ let go.

_It ends like this._

It ends for them.

The finale of the killing game.

Hope, despair, she doesn’t care,

It continues either way.

The audience won’t have a say,

She’ll _become_ the world they have to change.

_She_ will force those four to see the _terror_ of reality, and then—

She ends with _Danganronpa_.

_It ends like this._

It ends in hope.

His inner voice says that it’s so,

That conscience that has never failed to guide him.

So he‘ll believe in his own growth,

To go beyond the things he knows.

He’ll lie because he trusts his friends,

The world may kill him, but even then,

He’ll free them with a smile.

_It ends like this._

And finally.

Her magic in its vibrancy

Has been working, searching quietly.

If she can help to bring them peace,

Then she will gladly do it.

_It ends like this._

That’s how it goes.

She trusts the feelings that she knows,

Even if they aren’t her own.

But what she feels is hers alone,

And she’ll follow his example.

_It ends like this._

It ends. It _ends._

He’ll be sure as hell it does

For the sake of everyone.

He is weak, _ they_ _’ve_ _made_ him strong,

And he'll make sure she knows that.

_It ends like this._

In blinding light,

Set in neither day nor night.

Unknown, but hopeful, big, and bright.

They look towards the sky outside

And take what they’ve learned with them.

_And so it ends like this._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is _significantly_ darker than the things I normally post, but there are times where you just have to go wherever your creativity takes you, and sometimes that's right into some good, old-fashioned angst (that and having some fun with weird formatting).  
> And it might be obvious, but a couple of my own headcanons did kind of slip in while writing this. Not that it should impact the... impact of this fic, tbh.
> 
> Proofread/beta'd by FourMoonsWatching.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (Edited to improve some word/punctuation choices and fix some formatting.)


End file.
